camp_pining_heartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Camp Pining Hearts Pilot
'''"Camp Pining Hearts" '''is an unaired pilot episode of Camp Pining Hearts. The unaired pilot is the unofficial pilot of the show. It was a low-budget, pre-production test version, made by Roberta Sweet as a film school project and a means to secure network interest in producing a Camp Pining Hearts TV series. The pilot has never aired on television, but the full episode was shown to a selected audience at a special showing during "Camp-Reunion", a Camp Pining Heats convention, for the 10th anniversary of the show. After one fan secretly filmed the showing and leaked it online Roberta Sweet released a full high-quality version on her personal TubeTubehttp://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/TubeTube page. . Synopsis The 11 minute short plays similar to the episode Welcome To The Camp, with notable differences. Plot Paulette and her younger sister Nora climb off a bus outside the camp. Nora seems excited for a summer of fun and making friends, Paulette is less enthusiastic. Her complaints are silenced as she sees a cute boy in a car being driven into the camp. Paulette tries to rush through registration at the camp so she can find the cute boy. She is repeatedly delayed in this endeavour. First by the over-talkative councillor Carl, who takes Paulette and Nora on a tour of the camp, describing all the facets of camp life, such as the activities available and the different teams that the camp works in, with every group having one of three colors as their trait; blue, yellow, and white. The color that a camper gets determines their group. This talk goes on for some time. As Paulette unpacks her stuff she spots the boy again through the window of her cabin. She tries to run after him but, literally, runs into another camper, Candice, who will be her cabin-mate. By the time the two separate the boy is gone. All the campers go at the center of the camp where the principal, Mendoza, holds the ceremony that determines which campers will go into which group. As each name is called out, the camper leaves the group and takes a place at the team's table. As the names and teams are being called out, Paulette finally sees the boy again. She attempts to approach him but he leaves the group as his name is called; Percy. He is assigned to the Yellow Team. He sits next to Candice, who is also assigned to the yellow team. The two of them seem very close. The episode ends with Paulette in a shocked state, not reacting as her name is repeatedly called out. Characters * Paulette * Percy * Candice * Nora * Councillor Carl * Principal Mendoza Differences between the Pilot and the Series * Paulette arrives at the camp via a bus rather than being dropped off by her parents. * Nora, Paulette's sister. Who was written out of the show before it was developed into a series. * Percy and Candice's potential relationship. * Pierre, best friend of Percy, had not yet been created as a character. * The Pink team was missing from the camp, with only Blue, Yellow, and White being shown here. * Series regulars, Ruby and Sapphire, were not introduced in this version. * At 11 minutes total this pilot was less than half the length of a usual episode. * Paulette's character is radically different from her character in the series; presented as more of a moody teen stereotype who finds no joy with being at camp, except when it came to the pursuit of Percy. Trivia * Roberta Sweet stated that she thought of this early version of Percy and Candice as brother and sister, but Paulette wouldn't have discovered this for some time. * Nora, Paulette's sister, was written out of the show. Roberta Sweet stated the reasons for this was not being able to develop the Character beyond an eternal optimist who was only there to be the humorous opposite of Paulette's cynicism. * Roberta's fellow film student, John Burnett, voiced Percy. He would later work with Roberta Sweet in developing the series and Paulette's character especially. Category:Episodes